A Difficult Pill To Swallow
by xxLaytonAscotxx
Summary: When Claire is brought back in to the real world after the accident things have changed. Maybe the term 'resurrected' is not as brilliant as it was first thought up to be.
1. Chapter 1

_Hi everyone, this is my first story. I welcome all criticism that you may have but only if it's constructive. After all, isn't that why we all are here; to become better writers? Just to let you know this story would only really work if the events of the fourth game had not taken place._

"Hershel come quick have a look at this!" Claire called from the kitchen. Hershel quickly hurried to her side, wondering what she could want. "Look!" She handed Hershel an article that she had cut from one of her weekly science newsletters. It said _'Top London scientists have successfully resurrected a common household mouse using galvanism.' _Upon reading the headline Hershel shook his head.

"You don't really believe this nonsense do you Claire?" Hershel asked raising an eyebrow.

"Um, well, um I guess so, science is developing so fast these days it can be difficult to comprehend what is fact and what is mere rumour,"

"Yes, and I feel you have got the two mixed up again, my dear," Hershel said

"Throughout history people have tried to replicate these ludicrous Frankenstein-style experiments, but to no avail," Hershel was used to being Claire's island of sanity in her crazy world full of scientific anomalies and possibilities.

"What makes you think this is any different?" Hershel asked in a softened tone, placing a comforting hand over hers.

"I guess you're right," Claire sighed "But you have to start somewhere," She smiled, trying to add a lighter tone to the somewhat dull atmosphere. Claire had often been excited by these strange little snippets of information that you find tucked away in the hidden corners of a magazine; intriguing all who read it. Fortunately, Claire had Hershel to snap her back into reality when her imagination ran away with her.

"So, talking of impossible developments, how did your interview at Gressenheller go today, I forgot to ask?" Claire asked, folding up the article and placing it into her pocket.

"Well," He replied. "I must admit it was quite the puzzle,"

"Lucky for you, every puzzle, has an answer,"

"Yes, quite, let's just hope I made all of the right choices," Hershel sighed. He had never felt so worried about something he had done before. He tried to force a smile but the shear dread was too great to ignore.

"Oh Hershel," Claire exclaimed, noticing his troubled facial expression "You have nothing to worry about, what you don't know about archaeology isn't worth knowing!" She grinned in a playful manner as she spoke. This lifted Hershel's spirits. He had always been conceited in thinking that without him, Claire would be lost, when really he needs her more. No matter how bizarre and inquisitive she may be, she is and always will be that little piece of him that keeps him being the strong, level-headed character he has always been known to be. It would be like taking rolls from Royce. They are just meant to be together.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey everyone, so here is chapter 2. I have been thinking about this story for a while now so the ideas are fresh in my mind. Hopefully, you won't have to wait too long for the other chapters._

Layton sat at the wooden table. His orange cap tilted ever so slightly on his head. Suddenly, Claire entered the room. She was carrying a dark blue box with a purple ribbon neatly tied in a pristine bow. She approached Layton before placing this parcel on the table in front of him.

"Here you go!" Claire exclaimed, smiling. Layton stared at her wondering what she had placed before him.

"What's this now?" Layton asked curiously.

"Open it and see," she replied enthusiastically. Slowly and steadily he untied the bow and lifted the lid. He was surprised at what he was seeing.

"A hat?" he said, rather puzzled.

"For the newly appointed professor" Claire explained "Congratulations!" A smile had spread across her face. Her eyes beamed brightly. She clearly felt a sense of accomplishment at what she had acquired for him.

"Thank you," Layton said.

"You're a fully pledged member of the academic community now, so you've got to look the part," she explained while removing his cap. She picked up the fine top-hat and perched it on his head. "Very dashing Hershel," Although he was pleased at this gift he did was unsure whether to keep it on. But, as he tried to remove it he was quickly stopped.

"No, leave it on," Claire pleaded. "It suits you, it really does so no taking it off," Her eyes twinkled in the light as a smile grew on her face. How could he say no to that?

Suddenly she glanced over at the clock.

"Oh my look at the time, I did not realise how late it had gotten," she said "I must head over to the lab, we are running a very important experiment today," Layton watched as she hurried about. The hat slanted on top of his head.

Claire hurried down the street to the laboratory. An important experiment was to take place today and she was not going to miss it.

_Sorry for the shortness of this chapter. Don't worry it will be longer. Thank you to Codename-ChameleonGoode for following. It is nice to know that people want to read more._

_Enjoy! Xx_

_P.S. Don't forget to review!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Hello, sorry for the wait. My teachers must be determined to make my life miserable with many essays all due in around the same time. Luckily I am now free of homework (well for the time being anyway). Still, here is chapter 3. Hopefully you will not have to wait as long for the next few chapters._

Layton sat on the green leather sofa, gazing out of the window. A look of concern was spread across his face. Where could she be? Hershel was not known to be the nervous type and Claire was often late home. Being a scientist was a demanding job. Yet, somehow this was different. He just had a feeling. Like the calm before a storm. He continued to sit there in silence; the only sound being the repetitive ticking of the grandfather clock. Why was she not home yet? Various possibilities went through Layton's mind; each one as unlikely as the next. Why has she not called?

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Layton jumped, almost spilling his tea. Gathering his thoughts he went over to see to his visitor. Maybe it was her; maybe she had just forgotten her key.

But, his relief was turned into worry. For, it was not Claire standing before him but a thin, grey haired man in a tattered laboratory coat. He was one of the scientists that work at the same lab as Claire (Layton had seen him on various occasions when he would pick up Claire from work).

"Hello…um are you Mr. Layton?" the man asked, avoiding eye contact.

"Yes," Layton asked nervously. The man paused before speaking, still not daring to meet his gaze.

"Well ... I understand you are an acquaintance of a Miss Claire Foley?"

"Yes, why, has something happened?" Layton could barely contain his concern.

"I'm sorry to say but there has been an accident, I don't really know how to this but, umm"

"Spit it out man!" Layton exclaimed growing ever impatience at this mans reluctance to get to the point.

"Well, let me just say I am deeply sorry and I assure you that…"

"What!" Layton said the anger growing inside him.

"Claire has been fatally injured; when help arrived there was nothing they could do"

There was a short pause before Layton response.

"So … you're saying that Claire is … dead," he muttered, his voice shaking.

"I am so sorry, I really am,"

"W-what happened?"

"Well, if you didn't know we were holding an important experiment. I'm sufficed to say it didn't quite go as planned,"

"That's a bit of an understatement, don't you think? Layton commented snidely.

"Look there's no need for that, at least ten people have died today and…"

"And what, you expect me to just accept it, Claire is dead, you may not care about this but I loved her" Layton snapped bitterly

"Yes well so did…"the man paused "Look it doesn't matter, I think it is best that I left,"

"Yes I think it is," Layton replied. Layton then proceeded to close the door. For a moment he just stood there trying to register what had just happened. He just couldn't believe it. She was gone. She was his soul mate, the love of his life and in those few seconds he had lost her forever.


	4. Chapter 4

Dmitri stood there for a moment. He was slightly taken aback by this man's ungentlemanly behaviour. Although that was to be expected considering someone so dear to him had just died. Still, he knew exactly how he was feeling. After all, he loved Claire. Just because Claire had chosen Hershel does not mean that she could not have meant something to him. But, unlike Hershel, Dmitri had science on his side. What if he could bring her back? What if Claire didn't have to die? Dmitri began to make his way back to the lab, to the scene of where it all happened.

As he approached the lab he could see that the police had already started to arrive. He had to move quickly and stealthily without being seen. What he was planning to do was highly unorthodox and was extremely risky.

Carefully, like a thief in the night, he crept into what was left of the laboratory. Rubble and scattered pieces of what used to be a time machine surrounded him. He tried to scan the room but the dust was too thick. It was slowly choking him; he could barely breathe. Still, he had to get what he came here for. As a temporary solution he wrapped his coat over his mouth.

The dust was starting to settle and his eyes adjusted to what limited visibility there was. After a few minutes of searching he found what he was looking for. There, lying before him was the body of his friend and colleague Claire. Her face was deeply cut and she was covered with blood.

He knelt down before her and reached out; he began to stroke her hair.

"Don't worry my dear," He whispered softly "Soon you will awaken from this nightmare and reclaim your life that was so cruelly taken away,"

Wasting no time he swiftly removed his laboratory coat and wrapped it around Claire's body. He then lifted her up and made his way towards the door. But, what would people think if they saw him doing this? They would be looking for someone to blame for this crime and being seen here would drop him right in it. He needed a plan. He needed a way to get out without being seen. He pondered for a minute. Of course, it was so simple! There was a fire exit at the back of the lab; he had used it to escape the wreckage earlier in the day.

Dmitri proceeded to the back of the lab where sure enough there was a grubby looking door. With his one free hand he was able to pull it open and slip through.

He then slinked away into the night. What he was about to try would send shockwaves throughout the scientific community and break the laws of nature. But, he was prepared to risk it all. For, nothing is stronger than the power of love.


End file.
